


Sam Discovers An Important Fact About Himself

by SJWin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, natasha's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9930656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJWin/pseuds/SJWin
Summary: Steve can't think of anything to get Natasha for her birthday. She suggests he perform "The Star Spangled Man With A Plan" for her. Everyone finds it hilarious. Except Sam.





	

Natasha’s birthday was coming up in a week and Steve still had no idea what to get her. He’d thought about maybe buying her some old timey candy since she was a sugar fiend and liked to tease him about being old, but Bucky had beaten him to it. His next idea was painting her something, but every time he tried he’d given up after a few hours of staring at a blank canvas with no inspiration. Sam had already picked up some Motown records since the two of them had been bonding over their shared music taste lately, and music wasn’t really Steve’s forte to be honest. He drew a quick little comic of himself on the USO tour punching Hitler, but had written ‘artist’s block’ where Hitler’s face should have been. He was doodling in some of the details on one of the dancers’ skirts when Natasha herself sidled up beside him. 

“What’s up, grumpy?” She rested her head on his shoulder and patted his knee. Steve sighed. “I know your birthday’s coming up next week, and I wanted to get you something or do something special for you, but every time I try I just… can’t come up with anything.” He hung his head. “You’re a really great friend Nat, I just wanted to show you how much you mean to me.” She laughed and stood up, ruffling his hair. “You’re cute, Steve. Birthdays are for kids. You really don’t need to make a big deal out of it.” She dropped her hand and stared to walk away. Steve gently caught her wrist and she turned back to face him. “Come on, Nat. Just… give me a hint or a clue or something. I want it to be fun for you, you deserve that.”

The mischievous glint in her eye should have tipped him off, but he was wholly unprepared for her request. She nodded slightly towards the drawing on his desk. “Maybe a reenactment? I’ve always loved the song.” Steve’s cheeks turned pink and then deep red as she winked and walked away. He turned back to the desk and took a deep breath. If there was one thing Steve Rogers never did, it was half-ass anything. He was going to need Bucky’s help, and a lot of it. 

Steve was honestly surprised how easy it had been to find everything he needed, especially the shiny silver heels in men’s size 12. The hardest part was going to be actually putting everything on and walking out into the party. In front of all of his friends. Who were also his coworkers. In a dress. Thankfully, between his months on the USO tour and Bucky’s 3 sisters, the glittery makeup and curled wig didn’t pose much of a problem for the two super soldiers. Steve was still nervous as hell, though. 

Bucky clapped him on the shoulder. “Come on man, you asked what she wanted. Everyone will think it’s hilarious and I’m sure she figured you’d just find a good clip of it on google tube or whatever. She’ll be floored. It’s gonna be great.” Steve sighed again for the umpteenth time and set about putting the dress on. Bucky helped him lace it up in the back, trying to stifle his giggles. He pulled on the panty hose and heels and stood up, feet shoulder width apart, shoulders square, jaw stuck out. “How do I look, Buck? Fit for duty?”   
Bucky dissolved into a fit of laughter on the bed and gave him a thumb’s up. “Pretty as a picture, Stevie. Come on, we have to get you set up in the other room so no one sees until the song starts.” They both laughed as Bucky ushered him down the hall and shut the door to their spare room turned art studio. The computer was set up to play the background music and they had rented a karaoke set from a party store downtown. All that was left to do was wait for Bucky to bring everyone in. 

A few agonizingly slow minutes later, Bucky brought Natasha in with his hands covering her eyes, the rest of the party goers behind them. The entire Avengers team filed into the bedroom as Bucky kept a firm grip on Natasha’s head to keep her from peeking. Rhodey and Pepper were whispering to each other and trying not to laugh. Tony was already almost passed out from laughing. T’Challa looked extremely confused but also curious. Thor was beaming and clearly ready for whatever Natasha’s ‘surprise performance’ was supposed to be. Everyone else had some mixture of shock, amusement and horror on their faces. Except Sam. Steve met his eyes and Sam looked away very quickly. He clenched his teeth, working very hard to keep his face blank, and adjusted his jacket. Steve frowned in confusion but didn’t have much time to think because Bucky was pulling his hands away from Natasha’s eyes. 

With cheeks almost as red as his lipstick, Steve pressed the play button on the song. Natasha was beaming with excitement and laughing quietly as Steve sang the entire song, complete with choreography. Nearly everyone in the room had their hands clapped tightly over their mouths, trying to keep from laughing out loud and ruining Steve’s present. Sam, however, had his hand over his mouth for an entirely different reason. He couldn’t seem to remember how to make his own jaw work. He could feel his face warming and was swallowing very forcefully as the song went on. Watching Steve kicking and strutting around the room, skirt fluttering as his strong thighs flexed with the effort of the dance, was certainly having an effect on him. He hoped to god that no one noticed as he quickly slammed his mouth closed, adjusted his pants and pulled his shirt down as low as it would go. Luckily, everyone seemed so focused on the spectacle Steve was making that he was reasonably sure no one noticed anything amiss. 

At the end of the performance, he opened his arms wide and took a mighty bow. Everyone laughed and clapped enthusiastically. Natasha walked up and kissed him lightly on the cheek. He smiled tenderly at her. “Happy birthday, Nat. I hope you liked it.” She laughed and hugged him. “I really, really did. You are something else, Rogers.” He shook his head and pushed his way through the crowd of his friends. “Alright, alright, somebody pop open the champagne while I get changed.” 

Sam had been standing near the back of the room and when Steve brushed past, he flinched back like Steve had punched him. “You ok, Sam?” He nearly whispered, trying not to draw attention to them as everyone else crowded around Natasha, giving her their own gifts. “Yeah, man, go get changed. I’m good.” Steve frowned, but continued on his way to his room. After changing into more comfortable clothes and scrubbing (most of) the makeup off his face, he found the rest of the party goers sipping on drinks and mingling while one of the records Sam had gotten Natasha played quietly in the background. 

Steve saw Sam talking to Rhodey and Wanda off in a corner made his way over after nodding politely to Natasha. She raised her glass at him and smiled. “Here he is! Hell of a performance, cap!” Steve chuckled and returned the high five Rhodey had held up. “I’m a man of many talents, what can I say?” Wanda and Rhodes laughed along with him, but Sam only offered a polite and uncomfortable chuckle. Steve was getting kind of concerned. Was Sam really that bothered by crossdressing? He thought he knew the other man better than be judgmental in that way. He made small talk for a few minutes before asking Sam to talk a little farther away from the others.

“Sam, are you sure you’re ok? Did my dance bother you or something?” Sam cleared his throat and couldn’t meet Steve’s eyes. “Look, can we talk about this later? I’m really not feeling having this conversation in front of everyone.” Steve’s eyes narrowed and he could feel himself start to get a little ticked off. “I think we might need to have this conversation now, it seems pretty important.” Sam gritted his teeth and pulled Steve into Bucky’s bedroom, since it was the closest. “Ok fine, I guess we’re doing this.”

Steve stood straight up in the most confident pose he could muster. “I’m just a little surprised and frankly kind of hurt that you seem so upset by a man dressing up like a woman. I didn’t take you for that kind of person, Sam.” Sam rubbed a hand over his face and crossed his arms over his chest. “Look, you need to calm down. First of all, I don’t care who wants to wear what clothes for any reason, you know me better than that. Secondly, I don’t need a sensitivity lecture from you, Captain Soapbox. The reason I was upset is…” He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.   
Steve was extremely confused. He stared at Sam as he opened his mouth and shut it a few times, trying to find the words. “Come on, Sam. You’re my best friend, you can tell me whatever it is.” Sam puffed out a breath and threw up his hands. “Ok look, the thing is. I liked it.” Sam trying to be confident as he held Steve’s gaze, but a warm, red glow was creeping into his cheeks. “you… liked it?” Steve cocked his head to the side a little, eyes still narrowed slightly in confusion. “Yeah, Steve. I… I liked it. I didn’t even know I had a… a thing for, well, that. Until I saw you… like that. And… yeah it’s pretty uncomfortable and I didn’t want to freak you out so let’s pretend this never happened.” He turned to leave but Steve stepped in front of him. “Wait, you… you mean. You. And Me…?” Sam gave him an incredulous look. 

“Wait you really didn’t notice that I’ve had a thing for you?” Steve’s eyes widened. “No! I… I thought I was just… projecting or something. I like you, too! I have for a while, actually. I’m sorry I got all… self-righteous at you. Can I make it up to you?” Sam laughed and shook his head. He couldn’t believe this was his life sometimes. “Sure, man. You can make it up to me alright. Let’s get back to Nat’s party and you can do a special version of that song later.”


End file.
